Night World: The Final Wildpower
by HoldxOnxToxMe
Summary: The nightworld has been torn apart. Each side is looking for the final wildpower. Who will prevail? Set after Witchchild. The final battle. There will be violence in coming chapters.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: The night world doesn't belong to me. Maya doesn't belong to me. Nothing belongs to me. It belongs to L.J. Smith and her publishing company. Yadayadayada. Don't sue me. I have nothing to offer.  
  
  
  
  
  
The plane plummeted. But even before the turbulence, the child wouldn't stop screaming.  
  
Maya gritted her teeth as the humans around her shrieked in terror as they were rocked forward in their seats. Cabin lights began flickering on and off in attempt to alert the stewardess who were trying in vain to calm the screaming passengers.  
  
"It's beginning already", Maya mused, massaging her head. She hadn't quite recovered yet from the nasty spearing she'd be unlucky enough to endure at the hands of Hannah; Thierry's love muffin. Ever since the incident, she had been submitted to mind splitting migraines, and the small vermin in the front of the plane had just INSISTED on screaming during the entire flight. She wanted to rip its small head off and toss it out the rear exit door. Alas, she couldn't though. Something about dying in a fiery heap with vermin surrounding her just didn't really APPEAL to her. Maya sighed. The plane had stopped its downwards spiral, and was straightening out.  
  
"This is your captain, I'm sorry about that folks. Just hit a wee bit of turbulence here. Just a minor storm; nothing to worry or panic about. Due to the weather, we'll be arriving in Los Angeles within the hour. Please remain seated during the remainder of the flight". With that, the captain logged off the intercom, and people began flickering nervous glances at neighbors, and chatting with anyone willing to lend a listening ear.  
  
Maya snorted. Vermin. And with that thought, she allowed herself to fall into a dreamless slumber.  
  
--------------------------------- "Welcome to Los Angeles, please exit the pl----" Maya awoke as the plane touched down. She could vaguely hear the captain's voice over the rustling of the passengers around her. She also noticed, to her aggravation, that the small child at the front of the plane was still wailing. A constant, shrill sound. Maya winced as she stood up. Her eyes shimmered with anger. Turning a pale, icy blue, then a burning molten gold.  
  
The plane was still gliding smoothly on the landing strip when her cell phone rang. Maya searched her purse for the phone, ignoring the hapless pleas from the stewardesses.  
  
"Maya," She answered shortly. "We've found the child, she's under our care," The voice on the other end of the connection warbled. "Stay at the address you've been designated to. Don't leave. I'm in Los Angeles now. I'll be there within the hour. Don't underestimate her Hunter. She isn't like the other powers." And with that, Maya snapped the cell phone shut. The plane had stopped moving.  
  
Maya negated her carryover bag in the compartment above her head, she moved swiftly to the aisle, her eye on the still screaming baby now squirming in it's mother's lap.  
  
"Is that your only child?" Maya inquired as she reached the exit door, speaking to the mother of the screaming infant. "Yes", the mother replied, looking puzzled as she tried to balance her baggage and screaming child. "She looks like a baby I once ate", Maya smiled as she grabbed the child by its torso, swiftly ripping the head from the small body. Ignoring all screams and protests; Maya tossed the remains back into the swaying line of passengers. "Remember this," Maya addressed the people, as well as the sobbing mother, "I am Maya. And I will bring you nothing but death in the coming days. Humans have ruled this world too long, and my kind is now claiming what is rightfully ours." And with that, Maya kicked open the exit door, pushing aside the scrambling attendants, and took a step outside to see the night.  
  
She inhaled deeply. This was Los Angeles. The air was still damp, and had a lingering feel of electricity from the thunderstorm earlier. It felt thick, and alive. The stars above muted by pollution. Maya took a step down the stairs and smiled. First, she had survived the staking, and now just by chance, she had located the wildpower. Things were looking up for her. 


	2. Rain

Humidity. Thick. Hard to breathe. Ariel struggled to sit up. Struggled. She was tied up. Ariel opened her mouth to speak, but stopped abruptly when she saw a looming, redheaded figure standing over her. Scream or fight? She asked herself. A voice inside her head quickly responded. Don't fight yet. You don't have the upper hand yet girl! "Who are you?" Ariel asked, controlling her urge to scream and lash out. The figure smiled, leaning down into a comfortable squatting position. "I'm Hunter, and you must be very frightened my child," He said softly, flicking a rogue tendril of black hair from her face. Why, he can't be much older than me! Ariel mused, sizing up the man. He was tall, about 6 feet or so. With blood red hair, and golden hawk eyes. His clothing was immaculate. He seemed no older than 24. But he had the air of someone much older. Someone who had become accustomed to getting what he wanted. Hunter 's disposition screamed authority. Ariel glanced around the room, hoping to gather more information as to where she was. Expensive, she thought. The room was full of old highly polished wood, steel, and beautiful drapery. The chair she was tied to would've been comfortable if she.well, hadn't been attached to it. "Why am I here?" Ariel inquired, looking at Hunter straight in his golden eyes. The man stood up abruptly. Hunter smiled. "Have you noticed the weather lately?" He turned to the window. Rain began to patter the pane of glass. 


	3. The council

No one bothered to stop Maya as she rushed through the terminals. People dove out of her way, making notice of the blood splatters on her pretty blue blouse. It was only when she reached the entrance to the airport, did she notice the thick, heavy rain starting to pour outside.  
Lush sheets of rain fell to the pavement, causing loud slapping sounds. People outside were running for shelter, holding packages above their heads. Lightening split overhead, illuminating the midnight velvet sky.  
Maya tilted her head up, embracing the coolness of the rain. She blinked. It wasn't water. It didn't feel like water. It didn't smell like water…. Her otherworldly senses were tingling and she lifted a trembling hand to her face. She touched her face lightly, her fingertips trailing over her lips. She held out her hand before her.  
Blood. The sky was raining I blood.   
Maya's eyes searched the crowd of shrieking people. She was about to give up when she spotted it. A black limo, parked indiscreetly just outside the airport parking lot.   
Seeing the obvious panic surrounding her, Maya leapt. Soaring through the air, she landed neatly beside the curb of the limo. People were pointing at her now, shouting and screaming. Maya smiled, and lifted her head to the sky; she opened her mouth and embraced the bloody raindrops.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
The beautiful white room was silent.  
  
Aradia, with her blind eyes turned towards the only window. Her head titled as rain pattered noisily.   
  
"But we haven't found the other yet! We don't even know where to begi--" Mother Cybele shook her head, stuttering.  
  
"They already have," Aradia lowered her head.  
  
The remaining council was in ruins. There were at least 400 people in the circular room. And all were silent. All knowing a single outcome, by the large, drenching sheets of rain that pounded the pavement outside.  
  
It was Thea that stood before them. She stood so quickly, that her chair spilt behind her; gathering the attention of all the members of circle daybreak.   
  
"I once believed that good ALWAYS prevailed", Thea began. "That goodness outshone the darkness, that a single light would illuminate even the darkest of rooms. We have THREE lights. Three wildpowers. These three beings alone can stand against the oncoming darkness. We can find the other light. We have to---" Her speech was abruptly cut off by a waving hand.  
  
Thierry was shaking his head.  
  
"I agree with Thea. Look at the power in this room. Look around. All of you," He pointed at some of the more impressive figures in the room.  
  
Quinn sat with Rashel. Both looked cool and relaxed, even in the anxiety filled room. Blaise coughed, causing attention to focus on her and her cousin Thea. Ash snorted, glancing back at Thierry and Hannah. Who sat regal. Looking at Aradia who hadn't spoken at all, since her soft prophecy.  
  
"We can't WIN Thierry, They already HAVE the wildpower. The sky is raining blood. Vampires are killing in the open. Shifters are changing and murdering humans. Witches be-spelling people. It's all over. Everything. Everything we worked for. It's IOVER." Ash emphasized the last I over with a slash of his hand.  
  
It was then a quiet figure stood; demanding the attention of the complete council.  
  
"I believe," Iliana began, "That since we," she gestured to herself, Jez, and Delos, "Are the people that are going to be FIGHTING here, WE should say WHEN to give up. And I don't think we're ready quite yet." She shimmered before the council. Her white blonde hair spun like fragile glass. She looked like a frail white dandy lion in the midsts of a hurricane.  
  
Aradia nodded slightly, looking over to Mother Cybele.  
  
"Iliana is right. If anyone is to get the wildpower back, it will be the other shards of light." Aradia stood. Addressing the entire council.  
  
"And so it shall be done. Jez, Delos, and Iliana will be sent to find their last remaining partner. It will be their job to persuade the remaining wildpower to our side. All will be won, or lost with them. All in agreement?"   
  
There were murmurs of sadness and agreement among the council members.  
  
"And it shall be done," Mother Cybele said softly. 


End file.
